


你为我点了一盏灯

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: rps/白敬亭/魏大勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous





	你为我点了一盏灯

夜晚的百乐门总是如此热闹。

昏暗的舞池里摇摆着所谓的绅士与名媛，衣香鬓影间的低喃正在织成一张看不见的细密的网。玻璃酒杯把缤纷灯影反射进每一个人的眼睛里，映出或奸诈或讨好的各色心思。从脸上堆着谄笑的侍应生到包厢主位的大哥，乍一看却又似乎都是一样的脸。

白敬亭坐在卡座里面无表情地看着舞台上的歌女，只是挑了挑嘴角，旁边早就有机灵的马仔想是不是该跑到后台去拉皮条，高脚杯的弧面把他的面容映得扭曲，旁人端着金色的香槟看他，那不是在看白敬亭，那是在看一个符号。

一个代表着权势的符号。

“亭哥，我哋喺九龙塘起赌场稳赚！”一个穿着皱皱巴巴的西装的人凑过来殷勤地给白敬亭倒酒，在巨大的音乐声里嘶吼，“嗰边有钱多人地段好，再搵几个女，畀面嚟玩，包你顺啦！”

白敬亭抿了一口，瞟了那个家伙一眼：“得闲就去，你畀我看好骨场那度再讲啦仆街仔。”

他站起来，几个马仔也跟着起立，不知道亭哥要去干嘛，反正先跟上就对了，白敬亭转头一巴掌一个给拍回去：“去厕所你哋都同！”

旁边一个卡座上，一个人影偷偷地站起来，反正亭哥没看见他，打也打不着。

白敬亭走路走得踉跄，他今天喝的有点多，到洗手池旁洗了把脸才清醒了些。刚才那人说什么请他建赌场无非是想借他的名头为那场子博人气顺便要钱，九龙塘地段好是好，但是那边离他家势力有点远，还有人跟他家不对付。他爸惹出来的事，人家的账却要往白敬亭身上算，他再想收购那块地皮就难了，白二爷不想放跑这块肥肉，但是最近他手头有点紧，有好几个债款一直也收不上来，各方面的支出却不能省俭。他若是显出败相，银行和警局那些嗅觉灵敏的狗东西都会趁火打劫的，更别提他那白痴大哥，那只会让他雪上加霜。

他关了水龙头，双手撑在大理石台面上闭了闭眼，任凭那些水珠滑落。他抬起手想擦脸才想起来身上忘带手帕了，正想着要不等干透了再出去，就看到旁边递过来一方白净的帕子。

他接过去擦了，这服务生倒挺有眼力见儿，他想。白敬亭从裤兜里掏出一把零钱递过去，那个人却没接。

白敬亭挑眉抬头看他。

那个人对上白敬亭的视线，眉眼弯弯，扯出一个讨好的笑容，说道：“亭哥，你仲争小弟吗？”

白敬亭打量了他一下。

“唔争。”

说罢就绕开他要走，那个人慌慌张张地扯住白敬亭的袖子，看到衣服的主人面露不豫地看着那块布料才突然发现自己逾矩，又踌躇着放开。

“亭哥，畀个机会啦，我咩都会做。”

白敬亭感到一阵好笑，会做事的人多了，我差你这一个？

他靠在大理石洗手台上问：“咩都会做？”

“咩都会做。”那人眼神坚定得像只狗崽子。

白敬亭拍拍他的胳膊，让他沿着自己指的方向看，“好，睇咁，见到个唱歌嘅红玫瑰未呀？”

“呃……睇到啦。”

“去将佢衫要过嚟，就话系亭哥要嘅，换番嚟揾我。”

“啊？”那人懵了。

白敬亭拍拍他的肩膀，说道：“快去，听唔明人话吗？”

他绕过那家伙打算走了，上赶着给他当马仔的人宛如过江之鲫，这条件比其他人已经简单很多，无非是丢点人而已，这已经是看在这家伙很会嗲的份上给他的福利了，他要是不愿意说明脸皮还不够厚，他白敬亭不需要这样的人。

但是那人出乎他的意料，他拦住了白敬亭，“亭哥一言九鼎？”

“我仲不屑呃你，”白敬亭似笑非笑地看着他，“一言九鼎。”

那个家伙真的去了。

白敬亭压根没把这事放在心上，回了卡座喝酒，正想着喊几个女仔助兴，就看到有个高挑的身影挡在他眼前。那人个头儿跟白敬亭差不多高，穿着一身缀着蕾丝的黑色丝绸旗袍站在卡座口，吓得他又想骂又想笑，一口酒差点喷裤子上。

“亭哥，大家伙儿喝好玩好啊！”他的内地口音比粤语顺当，不知道从哪掏出来一块手帕在空中挥舞，一屋子站着蹲着的马仔看白敬亭脸色，轰地一声笑开了。

他勾勾手指让人过来，他倒也挺不见外，还帮他们又开了两瓶酒，挤开原本给白敬亭献殷勤的那个扑街仔，紧紧地坐在他旁边，脸上的梨涡像是盛了奶与蜜，笑容比十个红玫瑰加起来还甜。

白敬亭捏住他的下巴：“我说，你这执行力可以啊。”他的大拇指一抹，那两瓣嘴唇上的颜色花了一点。居然还抹口红了。

他笑得甜，嘴巴也像抹了枫糖浆：“那不是为了给亭哥表忠心吗。”

“这么听话，行。”白敬亭喝光了杯中的最后一口酒液，说话声音让所有人都听得到，“听日带住阿强阿彪去收租。”

那个人把脸上的笑容收拾起来：“收几间？”

“六间。”

“时限几多？”

“一个礼拜。”

“那用唔到，”那个人笑起来，给白敬亭的空杯子满上，“三日就够啦。”

白敬亭像是听到了什么笑话，轻蔑地挑了挑嘴角：“呢，但系你讲嘅，先唔到就提头嚟见？”

“讲到做到，亭哥，你知。”他看了看身上的旗袍。

白敬亭今晚上第一次真心实意地笑出来，用普通话问他：“你叫什么名字？”

“魏大勋，关外来的。”

“以前在谁那？”

“……没人，就仰仗亭哥了。”

“穿裙子这么熟练？以前练过？”

魏大勋端着笑容地凑近他的手臂：“也没有……”

白敬亭的手肘顶到了软软的肉。他这人一向介意与人的肢体接触，但是魏大勋这人好像刚好相反，天然带得一股亲热劲儿，他们的地位差距给予他的服从与乖顺似乎都要通过皮肤接触传达给白敬亭——他的老大。这么一看，他的身份倒不像个马仔，反倒像是老大的马子。

这种想法一旦在白敬亭的脑袋里升起就无法压抑，他开始以一种欣赏皮相的眼光看待魏大勋，眼睛不大，但是笑得弯弯很好看，唇色鲜艳，皮肤还白。他这人一向荤素不忌，上一个小弟也算不得什么大不了的事，干完了他回去说不定还要感恩戴德。

“一会你洗干净了，去房间等我。”

魏大勋懵了：“啊？”

“不懂我意思吗？”

一旁的人早就开始起哄了，其中甚至还不乏满脸羡慕的。

魏大勋懂，他当然懂，谁也不是在玻璃罐子里长起来的，他当然知道白敬亭什么意思，无非是想要他这副身体快活快活，他现在可以选择转身就走，最差也不过是被他的小弟们揍一顿扔到百乐门后巷，从此见到亭哥躲着走就是了。

但是他不想再也见不到白敬亭。

老大不会为这种事征求一个小弟的同意，魏大勋没有犹豫的时间，亭哥看上你是给你面子，你要是还想跟着大哥混，你只有两个选择，去，和快点去。他想跟着白敬亭吗？

魏大勋在这十分之一秒里认真地思考了关乎他未来人生走向的一个问题。

他还是想的，他甚至应该庆幸自己有这样一副还算能看的皮囊。无论用什么方法，他记住自己就行呗。

百乐门的水晶杯上染着鲜血，浅水湾的地下河里流着黄金，码头上的人们流着血汗，棚屋里的妓女花枝招展。金碧辉煌的香港城这么多罪恶，都是出来讨生活的，多他一个又何妨？

“咁得，亭哥，我喺间房等你啊。”魏大勋临走还装作若无其事地眨下单眼。

呵，这小婊子。白敬亭想。一旁早有服务生识相地领人离开，剩下的不用亭哥操心，他杯里的酒又被别人满上了。

白敬亭喝得不多，但是在他的记忆里这一段似乎非常的模糊，仿佛是一个平行宇宙里的自己发生的事情。那是他跟魏大勋的第一次，他却像是沉在水底的人看着头顶上的光那样回忆，透过怎么也不能平静下来的水浪波纹。

他就记得进门的时候魏大勋似乎背对着他，手放在胸前低着头，好像是在与旗袍的扣子做斗争。他一个大男人，穿着女式的旗袍紧绷绷的，腰线显得一清二楚，甚至勾勒出了胸型。他听到门的响声回头的时候腰拧成一个很好看的弧度，手慌张地护在那一片敞开的襟口，只隐隐露出一点白腻的皮肉，回头看他的眼神像是看到猎人或食肉动物的兔子。

“别解了，反正也要撕的。”白敬亭听见自己的声音说。

接下来一切都是那么的顺理成章，你情我愿。魏大勋被他抹花掉的那点唇膏又被他舔干净了，他的唇向下探去，掠过他敏感的耳垂和脖颈，最终停留在锁骨窝上，在那里印了一个印记。在这个过程中他能直接感觉到魏大勋的紧张，他什么都不敢做，只是伸手揽上白敬亭的背。

魏大勋很生涩，后来的白敬亭的忘记了许多事情，但他始终忘不了他第一次和魏大勋做爱的时候，他流露出的那一点生涩——他甚至连他的皮带都不会解，低垂着眼跟那个银扣战斗，额头急得冒汗还不忘抬头冲他不好意思地笑一下。手这么生还穿旗袍撩拨别人？也不看看自己有没有那本事。白敬亭确定他这回是真抓了个雏，还是个喜欢卖弄风骚的雏，对付这种就应该直接干，干得越狠越好，干得狠了才不跟他玩招数，敞开柔软湿润的内里欢迎他，老老实实躺着任人予取予求。

于是白敬亭直接掰开他的手将人推倒，撕了他的旗袍开衩，像暗巷里的下流浪子强迫良家妇女那样扑上去，魏大勋一开始还条件反射般地推拒了几下想让他轻点，等待他的却是更加粗暴的侵略。

魏大勋夹住他腰的长腿和细嫩的腿根软肉都令他非常满意，那一袭黑色蕾丝旗袍勒出的肉感更是让他性欲勃发，没忍住还让他用腿夹出来了一次。胸部也很软，颇有些女子椒乳的味道，白敬亭在上面留下了好几个指印，其实他还想让魏大勋用胸挤着来一次，但是看他实在累得不行了想想还是放过了他。

留着下次，反正也是他的人了，不怕他跑。

魏大勋当然不会跑，他还有话和白敬亭说呢。

白敬亭的头埋在软绵绵的被子里，闭着眼睛，看上去已经睡着了。魏大勋清洗了一下，轻轻爬上床，侧着身子一只手撑着头，浑身痛得要命，可还是偷偷凑近点瞧他，这位称霸尖沙咀的白家亭哥一点也不像传闻中那么虎背熊腰凶神恶煞，他皮肤那么白，白天穿着过于宽大的夹克和衬衫显得像个学生仔。睡着的眉眼乖巧，眼睛边上的那颗泪痣应该是天主给他留下了标记——专门用来给人亲吻的。即使是在床上他发狠流汗的样子也锡士得要命，这么一看难道还是自己赚了？

魏大勋胡思乱想着，一边轻声骚扰睡着的太岁爷。

“亭哥，亭哥，睡着了吗？”

白敬亭的脾气意外的好，闷闷的一声：“嗯？”

“其实我……”其实我小时候见过你。

魏大勋的话在舌尖转了一圈，即将出口却又被他咽下肚去了。白敬亭怎么可能记得他呢？人家是从小养尊处优的小少爷，他见到的该是怎样的一个花花世界，会把蚂蚁放在眼里吗？是他自己明明知道两人云泥之别，却痴心妄想，还一想就是这么多年。简简单单的一句话在他心里百转千回，却败给了白敬亭熟睡时眼睫的轻微颤动。

“那亭哥，三天时间是明天就开始算吗？”他的话到了嘴边换了个话题。

白敬亭蓦地睁眼：“你还挺精神的啊？”

“没有没有，那我睡了。”

魏大勋很乖地闭上眼睛裹紧被子，同时也没有忘记里床的另一边远了一点，他可不想因为什么夜里一翻身这样的原因扰了亭哥的好梦。

魏大勋不知道白敬亭以前从来不会留床伴在自己的床上，白敬亭也不知道魏大勋的衣服口袋里其实藏着，一块手帕。

三天后。

魏大勋身后跟着两个马仔，带着蛤蟆镜，提着一个皮箱，一袭黑风衣走路带风，敲响了白敬亭办公室的门。

白敬亭从账本中抬起头来，把唯唯诺诺的师爷打发了，挑眉看着魏大勋。男人挥挥手，两个马仔便恭敬地站在办公室门口，头都不敢抬。他摘了蛤蟆镜，把皮箱放在他办公桌上，啪地弹开锁扣。

整整一箱子港纸，在灯下简直要晃花了人的眼。

白敬亭修长的手指拂过那一沓沓花花绿绿的纸，露出一丝笑：“做乜得靓。”那一瞬间白敬亭是真的惊喜，收租一直是他心头一块大病，手下人不得力，他打了骂了也不能让那几个猪头仔变得聪明一点，魏大勋简直是上天掉下来帮他的。

魏大勋露出梨涡，脸上戴上白敬亭熟悉的那种讨好的笑容，白敬亭从第一次见他就觉得他这个笑甜，甜得像街头少女卖的香草味的冰淇凌。不过他也知道，这个看似人畜无害的笑容背后，是他对租客平民的压迫，是想要实现目的的不择手段，是那些沾着血的钞票。

不过他需要的正是这样的人。“魏大勋，”白敬亭冲他勾勾手指，为什么不喜欢？长得合他胃口，乖巧听话，办事利落，所有背后的狠戾全都变成了支撑在他面前的这一点和顺，而且只对他如此，只对他如此！魏大勋的忠诚，聪明，能力都可以属于他，这么好的狗崽子他为什么不要？而且……

“过来。”

还很好操。

魏大勋听话地走过来，他仿佛熟门熟路地坐上白敬亭的办公桌，单手开始扯自己的领带，双腿也主动打开把白敬亭让进自己身体中间，另一只手把箱子一合，那一箱子沉重的纸钞就嘭地掉在地上，没有人再去理会它。

突然，魏大勋的手指勾住了白敬亭的领带结，他问：“这是什么？”那根领带是丝绸的，在灯光下泛着莹润的光泽。

“用上次你那件旗袍布料做的，怎么样，喜欢吗？”白敬亭凑到他耳边吐着热气说道。那根领带上原本的黑色蕾丝被拆掉了，柔软的布料仿佛还带着温度，让他想起他们那天的耳鬓厮磨。曾经包裹住魏大勋身体的丝绸缠绕在白敬亭的颈间，缠绕在一个人最脆弱的地方，那么白敬亭西装革履坐在真皮座椅上戴着它的时候，也会想起那一夜吗？

白敬亭的声音还在引诱他：“解开它，乖。”魏大勋像顺从神谕那样顺从白敬亭，滑腻的布料在他手下一点一点松散，直到落在地上，弯曲着，像教堂里的大胡子站在菱花玻璃窗下念的经文里，诱惑女人的蛇。

然后他露出脆弱的脖子，让白敬亭的牙印落在上面，脸正对着天花板上的吊灯，眼睛映入了玻璃的碎光显得亮亮的，任凭白敬亭的唇和手在他身上各处游走，像等待交配的雌兽，又像仰颈的天鹅。

从那次以后，白敬亭几乎干什么都要带着魏大勋，外人都以为魏大勋就是个白敬亭新收的小姨太太，玩腻了就会扔掉，只有他自己知道这个意外闯入他生活里的人倒真成了他的左膀右臂。白敬亭不善言辞，有魏大勋长袖善舞八面玲珑替他笼络人心；白敬亭的生活疏漏，也有魏大勋带着笑容替他一一照应；魏大勋酒量不好，白敬亭帮他接过敬酒一饮而尽；魏大勋长于理财节流，白敬亭便一点一点放手把财务都交给他管理。他们越来越像彼此的影子，照亮对方黑暗的那一个角落。

只是，在尖沙咀谈信任，还是太过轻率了。东南季风带来的雨很快席卷香港，天空永远灰蒙蒙的，一切都透着潮气，抽象的关系仿佛也带上了怎么也摆脱不掉的湿雾。

即使白敬亭刻意地不去理会，他还是知道了，魏大勋在背着他做什么事。

“啪——”

一叠文件摔在魏大勋眼前，他跪着，看着瓷砖地上自己模模糊糊的

“点解对唔上账？”

白敬亭居高临下地站在他面前问他，魏大勋唯一能触及的实物只有眼前的鞋尖，他甚至连抬头拉起他的手都做不到。他似乎忘记了，眼前这个白净的年轻人不仅仅是在床上向他无休止索取的男孩，他还是手握权力的亭哥。他可以站在白敬亭身后一米都不到的地方看着他，可是这一米的距离可能他穷极一生都无法跨越。

窗外好像下起了雨，但是谁也没有注意。香港的夜一点也不黑，哪里都不缺寻欢作乐的场子和声嘶力竭的斗殴，江面上灯火歌吹的游轮和码头上潮湿阴冷的棚屋共存于同一个世界，草菅人命的人和衣衫褴褛的人，随时随地都可以擦肩而过。白敬亭站在大厅里，魏大勋跪在他面前，水晶灯暖黄色的光向外透出一点，又隐没于黑夜。

“我问你话！啲钱呢？”白敬亭拽起魏大勋的领子，强迫他看着自己，漆黑的瞳仁定定地凝视着跪在地上的男人，好像非常迫切地从他嘴里听到什么，可是又在畏惧听到什么。

魏大勋没说话，他没得解释。

“被我吞了。”

他衣领被白敬亭扯着，面无表情地吐出四个字，移开了目光。

白敬亭沉默了一会，说道：“你好缺水呀？”

“唔缺，”魏大勋扯出一个笑，是他最擅长的带着小梨涡的笑容，当初就是这一笑，抓住了白敬亭的心，现在又是这一笑，把他的心整个扯成了碎片。

“我只系贪财。”魏大勋说。

亭哥松了手，魏大勋又跪回地上，余光颇有忌惮地飞快往门外瞥了一眼，低下头，一言不发。

白敬亭终于听到了他想听的，也是他最恐惧的。他怎么可能不知道那一块亏空，他只是不愿意承认——魏大勋背叛了他。他本以为，就算他一无所有，魏大勋也会跟在他身边，现在他还没到山穷水尽，魏大勋却要抛下他了。

早在他意识到魏大勋在他的账上做手脚的时候，他就该知道的。在帮派里混久了的人，早晚要离开这淌浑水，无论是卷款跑路还是断指洗手，逃亡至死或以命换命，总会把位置让出来，年轻的后生又会一个一个不要命似的往这个圈子里头扎，把自己燃尽，点亮尖沙咀一盏又一盏暗夜里的灯。

可他没想到，魏大勋会准备得这么早，而且金额会这么大。他本以为，他们之间或许会有一点说不清道不明的感情，白敬亭就这么傻傻地把背后交给他，魏大勋永远是笑着的，张开双手稳稳地接住一个孤独的灵魂，白敬亭想，这是不是近似于爱情？只是在尖沙咀谈爱情，未免也太可笑了。

“好。”白敬亭的气音从头顶传来，而并不是他所以为的咒骂或踢打，毕竟亭哥从来不算脾气好的人，魏大勋抬起头，他知道，这是他最后一次看白敬亭了。

“等佢哋入嚟。”白敬亭突然用粤语向外面喊，打破了屋里如同凝实烟雾一样浓郁的沉默。

几个手下从外面进来，默不作声地看着亭哥。

白敬亭一脚踢在魏大勋胸前，把男人踢得躺到了地上，捂着胸口咳嗽，几个手下见了更是大气不敢出，只敢看着白敬亭又加了几脚。尖尖的鞋尖落在魏大勋身上，他咬着唇，那并不疼，他知道自己只要稍微一开口哪怕只是一个无意义的音节白敬亭立刻就会停下来。可是那就前功尽弃了。

“滚。”白敬亭踢完，一言不发，只是转过身摆摆手，“话畀佢哋，将呢个人踢出去啦。”

“以后佢同我哋唔紧要啦。”

几个手下面面相觑，亭哥用这种方法赶人走？魏大勋摇摇晃晃地站起来，擦了擦嘴角的血，一瘸一拐地走了出去。

“保重，白敬亭。”

魏大勋从始至终没有看到白敬亭脸上的表情，就是这最后一句话，也没能看着他的眼睛说。

“以后再也不要出现在我眼前。”白敬亭依然没有回头。

几个手下看着那个人的背影渐渐走出了暖黄色的光晕，隐没在暗色里，其中一个人露出了疑惑的神色，冲亭哥在脖子上比了个手势。在帮会里，只有被赶出去的小弟才能真正脱离组织，可是魏大勋……手下不确定这位喜怒无常的亭哥到底要不要处理他。

白敬亭随手抄起一个花瓶扔过去，砸在那人头上，那个人血顺着脸颊流下来，他擦都不敢擦一下。

“你敢。”

越短的命令越可怕。

“畀所有人知，佢，同，我，哋，啲，关，系，都，冇。”

白敬亭一字一句地说完，一挥手，剩下的人全部作鸟兽散，向下面人传播消息去，只剩亭哥一个人坐在高背转椅上。头顶的水晶灯似乎突然失去了光亮，变得晦暗不明，使他眼前的景物都开始变得模糊不清，似乎所有的光也随着魏大勋的离开，一点一点隐没入暗沉如水的夜色里去了，只留下一个冰冷华丽的空壳还在倔强地守着已经没有温度的金碧辉煌。

混道上的，哪怕失去一只手臂，都不算什么大事，遑论只是离开一个人呢，即使拖着身子往前走也得把日子过下去。他们两个都得如此。

魏大勋又做回他的小混混，白敬亭依然当他的亭哥，一切仿佛本来就应该如此，两不相侵。只是隐隐还是有什么东西在湿漉漉的雨季发酵，透出腐烂的鲜花一样腥甜的味道。

魏大勋花了一天时间处理遗留下来的事情，回到筒子楼里等死，他本来以为自己会被亭哥的人追杀的，不说折磨至少也要被砍手砍脚——黑帮金盆洗手可从来都不是什么容易的事。但是事实出乎他的意料，除了包租婆还照旧凶他之外，这几天的日子平静得仿佛天边的大多云彩，就连街上的学徒工都不怎么对他冷言冷语，只是低着头略带恐惧地走过去。

魏大勋一时竟有些不习惯，与其说他不习惯，还不如说他太习惯了——就和白敬亭还在他身边一样。

===  
他套上短睡裤，耷拉着人字拖，打算下楼买包烟，少了白敬亭那边的繁忙工作，他只打了几份，日子还痛快得多。

站在烟铺的货架前，魏大勋眯着眼找了一会，刚伸出手去够自己想要的那个小方盒子，已经有另一只手握住了它，他转头望向那人，想着就让给他了，却在开口之前就瞪大了眼睛。

“乐哥？”

那个人扭头看向他，脸上先是露出一丝笑，却又在上下打量他的过程中渐渐消失，乐哥叹了一口气，说道：“……你最近怎么样？”

魏大勋甩了甩手，又抿出他的梨涡，他顺境时是这样笑，现在落魄了也是这样笑。

“挺好的，挺轻松……反倒是乐哥你，都混到尖沙咀来了？”

乐哥重又扯出一丝笑来：“是……最近跟这边有笔生意，”他其实挺心疼这个弟弟，从小孤苦伶仃，一个人偷偷坐船跑到铜锣湾，跟他在码头上打群架，不知道挨了多少疼才混出了名堂，等他好不容易立了势后反而说要出去闯闯，结果却又回到尖沙咀来，乐哥拍了拍大勋的肩膀，“要不要还继续跟着我？”

魏大勋摇了摇头，他都离开这么久了，突然回去，乐哥要以什么样的态度对他，堂里新人和老人又要怎么看他，他不愿给乐哥添麻烦，再者……他也不愿……

“我不想再离开尖沙咀。”魏大勋不动声色地避开乐哥的触碰，说道。

乐哥看了看周围，凑近他耳边压低声音道：“我们这次不用离开尖沙咀，我和姓白的有交易，他二儿子快不行了，我们说不定搏一搏能把那个空缺添上。”

魏大勋咬紧了牙，他一直有种不好的预感，现在似乎那预感似乎在隐隐地向他招手了。白敬亭的账面流水，白敬亭哥哥安插的人手，还有……他曾经远远望的一眼，白父阴冷如毒蛇的眼神。

魏大勋勉强维持着正常的表情：“我现在……不想掺和那么多事了……”

乐哥问他：“那你当初为什么想到回这里，为了什么人吗？”

魏大勋自嘲道：“当时还没想那么多。”那时候他孑然一身立于天地之间，想去哪，想找谁都是抬腿就走，整个天下都是他的家。现在不同了，他的心上有一根线，线的那端连着另一个人，那个人稍稍拉一下，他就会痛，那个人若是有什么事，他就恨不得飞到他身边。

乐哥没说话，两个人静默了一会，一个向左，一个向右。谁也没再看谁一眼。

魏大勋出了店门，看了看天上的阴云，决定不回家了。

他走到了白敬亭的会馆门口，门房像看苍蝇一样的眼神看着他，只当他是来找白敬亭企图旧情复燃的。

“得行好啦！”魏大勋给那门房嘴里塞了一包烟，“先嗰日亭哥心情唔好，而家自然唔一样啦！我将佢氹开心咗你哋都痛快，啱唔啱先”

门房将信将疑地看了他一眼，魏大勋冲他使了个眼色。门房一个手指头指着他笑，他认得这个曾经被亭哥宠到天上又大张旗鼓地轰出门的男姨太太，笑得露出一口黄板牙，以一种淫邪的目光上下打量着他的皮肤，挥挥手还是放人进去了。

在他看不到的地方，魏大勋脸上的笑容立即消失，像清晨的露水，取而代之的是曾经从没被白敬亭看到过的寒霜。他事情多的很，没空跟这种喽啰费时间。

入夜的尖沙咀，总是这么热闹，睡着的人能隐隐听到窗外传来的吵闹声，夹杂着械斗和惨叫，但是没人会去埋怨他们扰了梦，在夜色的遮盖下有多少鲜血在流淌，他们最好永远也假装不知道。

“白敬亭，白敬亭去边呀？你哋啲废柴？”白敬亭的大哥闯进白敬亭的办公厅的时候，屋子里似乎一切都没变，甚至桌上的水杯还装着水。白老大愤怒地踢翻了那张黄花梨的桌子，字纸瞬间如同灰尘般漫天飞舞。

整栋屋子，已经人去楼空。任他布下天罗地网，也没能收割走白敬亭的性命。

乐哥领着几个人从后院走过来，递给白老大一支烟。说道：“行咗反而好，只要佢唔再出镜，呢笪定依然系你嘅。”

白老大捏着那支烟，把软软的烟纸捏得变形，面色阴狠道：“婊子生嘅剩种，最好咁。”

白敬亭在睡梦里隐隐觉得自己仿佛被扔进了海水里，隔着蓝色的水纹努力地想要去看头顶的光，却怎么也浮不上水面，看不清实体。他隐约回忆起魏大勋，他的记忆一片混乱，魏大勋一会站在他办公室里对他说“委屈你了”，一会又出现在他们度过第一个夜晚时的那间酒店房间里，将黑色旗袍掉下来的盘扣塞进他手里，可是魏大勋的笑一直都很清晰，像掉落在地上的西洋画片，沾染了这片土地上百年前曾经历过战争的泥土之后被他轻轻拾起，拂净，迎着光看的时候出现半透明的美丽剪影。

“醒了？”一个声音在他耳边响起来，他的听力似乎也有点模糊，耳边嗡嗡的，但他听出来那是魏大勋的声音，仿佛在碎碎念，他怎么会在自己身边……他回来了？！自己昏迷前好像是见到他来着，不对，他回来干什么的……你快走……待在我身边会很危险……

“唉，你也别嫌我烦，我跟你一块待不了太久，等到了旧金山，你不想见我……我就走的远远的……行不？哎？你醒了？”

白敬亭终于睁开了眼睛，眼皮仿佛粘在了一起，在他睁开的过程中像两块半融化的糖块被撕扯得变形才能离开彼此。白敬亭费力地眨眨眼才看清楚，魏大勋正坐在他面前，手里拿着一壶水，正想扶他坐起来。

他扶着魏大勋的手和身下潮湿的木板眨着眼睛看周围的景物。他们好像真的在海上，四周全是一望无际的蓝，他身下是破旧的舱板，前面似乎有个人坐在船头掌着方向，发动机在他身下震得人浑身发麻，魏大勋坐在他面前，坐在一个破皮箱上，还给他拿了条带着霉味的毯子。

白敬亭的脑仁嗡嗡地疼，连带着后颈和太阳穴也突突地跳，他揉着头问魏大勋：“你给我解释下？什么待不了太久，什么……旧金山？”一开口他才发现自己的嗓音也沙哑得要命，像是被砂纸磨擦过了，带着沙沙的颗粒感，这让他不得不说一句话就要停下来休息。

他不好意思似的笑了笑：“你哥和你爸……那什么，想要……”他在脖子附近比了个手势，又回头看了一眼正在开船的人，似乎有些顾虑似的没有说出那个词，“我们现在去旧金山。”

魏大勋指了指身下的破皮箱，凑近他耳边轻声道：“你的。等到了，我们再谈。”那个皮箱看起来被魏大勋当凳子使，其实里面装满了金条——魏大勋根本没贪那些钱，他做了一份假账，看起来是被他侵吞了的钱，全被他换成了金条。那时候他已经感觉到，白父和白兄在对白敬亭的帮会下手，不断地找人查白敬亭的账面流水，意图把他架成一个空壳，从那时候——他就想，必须要为白敬亭留一条后路。可是他还没来得及告诉他，就被白敬亭赶回去过安生日子去了。

魏大勋想起乐哥借他皮卡和迷药时说的话：“那个虾头我信得过，他有人在我手上。”乐哥当时抽着烟，给他介绍虾头时似乎被江风吹得十分惆怅，“你要想跟他走就跟他走吧，我这心呀，也碎了好多次了。”

他看着靠在木板箱上醒神的白敬亭，他还在呼吸，皮肤尚且温热，甚至他们还待在一起，哪怕只有短短几天。乐哥这个人情，对他来说真是太大了。

“到了旧金山，你要去哪？”白敬亭问他。再一次抛下我？现在我对你已经没有用了，你还待在我身边干什么？若说你想和我断了，却又要救我出来。白敬亭知道他爸和他哥早就想除掉他这个生了异心的私生子，可是他没想到居然是被魏大勋以这种方式救出来。白敬亭嗓子还是哑的却坚持要和他说话，这个问题对他来说怎么就那么重要，嗓子疼得跟用刀抵在声带上似的也要问。魏大勋想，怕是那个药力有点大，这可得缓好久呢。

“也没去处……你先把水喝完……反正香港肯定不能回了，之后……到了再说。”他的手指摩挲着空水壶的边缘，垂着头，他也不知道自己将要去哪里，甚至不知道为什么自己和白敬亭稀里糊涂地跑路。

白敬亭看着魏大勋，到现在了，他还是觉得魏大勋像只狗崽子，说要跑路，就真的傻乎乎地跟着他跑到大海上，背井离乡义无反顾地往海岸那一边远行。即使他现在坐在潮湿的船上，头顶是刺目的阳光，呼吸着带着咸湿气息的海风，他突然想到第一次遇见魏大勋的那个晚上，人声鼎沸，酒气熏天，灯影朦胧，可他还是觉得，现在跟那天没什么不一样。魏大勋还是用那种眼神看着他，湿漉漉的，小心翼翼的，带着察言观色意味的眼神，似乎他一句话，他仍然把自己的忠诚悉数捧到他面前。

魏大勋自己都不知道吗，他的眼神对白敬亭有多大的诱惑力。他是白爷和一个百乐门歌女的儿子，母亲忙于工作很少管他，偶尔空闲也只会和他说，永远不要相信爱情，出人头地才是正经事。他从白百乐门被接回去后，白爷也对他爱搭不理，他哥哥更是把他视为眼中钉。他费了多少力气才爬到那个位置，却从没想过有一个人能陪在他身边，直到他遇见魏大勋。

他信任他，愿意把自己的一切都交付给他，魏大勋一步一步向他走来，怀抱着满腔的热，在白敬亭看来，他已经得到了爱，像是在雨夜里点燃一根火柴，明明灭灭的脆弱火光颤抖着，那也足够温暖他一瞬。他本以为，这样也可以很好，可是魏大勋退了一步，白敬亭太聪明，他不会等到那热彻底消失才狼狈地离开，他忍着疼痛把魏大勋从自己身边推远，宁愿留给他一个孤高的背影，也不要让他看着他舔舐伤口。

我给过你机会的离开我的，是你自己没有抓住，那么你就再也别想跑了，白敬亭想。不管魏大勋想洗手上岸还是想怎样，哪怕让他和自己死在一起他也不愿意再放开他。

“你不跟着我，你还想去哪，”白敬亭扯着沙哑的嗓子说道，他现在好了一点，已经可以说出完整的话，“没有你这个抠门鬼，我找谁给我算账。”

魏大勋抱着水壶抬头看他，像是听到了什么不可置信的话，他的眼睛弯了起来，亮晶晶的，倒映着海洋上的水波与天光。

一年后。旧金山。唐人街。

街面上有一家不起眼的小古董店，像所有中国人开的店一样，无论卖的是什么，里面总能飘出阵阵油盐酱醋的香味。

白敬亭捏着一封信从店面里走到后厨，金色的眼镜链吊儿郎当地一晃一晃——这还是隔壁何中医送的，说这样看起来鉴定古董更有水平。和香味同时从厨房里面传出来的，还有时断时续的英语声：

“How are you? I’m fine, thank you. And you？I’m fine，too.……”魏大勋正站在灶台前炒锅包肉，嘴里还念念叨叨停不下来。

白敬亭一把从背后抱住他，把魏大勋吓得差点颠不起勺，他白了白敬亭一眼——这家伙最近愈发痞气，他几乎都要不确定这个眼前笑得一脸褶子的家伙曾经是令人闻风丧胆的一帮之主。

“诶，老板娘，我问你……你这两句背了几个月了还在背，能不能换一句？”白敬亭就喜欢喊魏大勋叫老板娘，他越生气他就越喊，最后总会喊着喊着就喊到床上去。魏大勋白了他一眼。

“干嘛？我炒菜呢别碰我啊，当心中午没得吃。”

白敬亭晃了晃手中的信封，说道：“我问你，你是不是小时候还见过我啊？”

魏大勋拿铲子的手一顿，转头就要去夺那封信，嘴里喊着：“你从哪搞来的？还给我！我那时候……不是……”

白敬亭转身又跑到前厅去，那摆的全是易碎品，魏大勋不敢再追过去，只能跟他保持着一定距离，板起脸来告诉他：“我那时候以为再也见不着你了，想着安顿好就撤，谁知道……不是遇到了我跟你提过的乐哥帮咱们吗……你从哪翻出来的？”

白敬亭还是嬉皮笑脸的，说道：“就在抽屉底下，你藏得还挺深……”语罢，他收起了脸上的不正经，眉宇间带上了点曾如初见的严肃。

“当年到底是怎么回事？”

“你不是看过那信了吗？”

“我要你亲口说的。”

魏大勋回身走回厨房，盖灭了灶台，把微糊的锅包肉倒进盘子里，仍然背身对着白敬亭，他从没跟别人说起这件事，他有些生涩，总觉得看着当年故事的另一位主角有些羞耻，白敬亭也没有催促他，静静地看着魏大勋的背影，想着那天，在车外那个单薄的小男孩。

魏大勋一字一句，说得很慢：“我以前，跟着所谓的大哥，就是流浪儿的头儿，在百乐门门口卖烟，我那天去问你父亲来着，他骂了我一顿，让保镖把我拽走。

“……那些人，他打人很重，我那时候差点以为我会被打死，”他讲到这里的时候笑了一笑，明明是最痛苦的部分，却被他一笑带过，“后来你不是给了我一张钱吗，我就用这个，偷偷跑到铜锣湾去了。”

“但是，我把你家车玻璃碰脏了，那些人又要上来打，你从车里面扔出一条手帕，让我擦干净了就快走，没让那些人揍我，他们才放过我……”说到这，魏大勋回头把锅包肉放到小桌子上，又露出他的梨涡，似乎盛满了爱与蜜糖，那些过去的苦难似乎从未在他身上留下痕迹，“也算是你救了我一命。”

他催促白敬亭去拿筷子，白敬亭没动。

“我几乎不记得这事了。”

魏大勋又笑：“你那时候一个小少爷你记得啥呀你。”

“那你后来来投奔我，也就是因为这个？”白敬亭漆黑的瞳仁定定地盯着他，似乎十分执着于这个问题的答案，恍惚之间又在千里之外的异国，从他已经被打磨得圆润的性格中得窥当年的锋芒。

魏大勋想了想，店门外各种语言的叫卖吵嚷与他记忆中的香港话混杂在一起，潮湿的季风雨在他眼前出现一瞬又消失，最终化为眼前美利坚热烈的阳光。

“一开始确实是因为这个，不过后来……不是了。”

“那是因为什么？”白敬亭追问，大有不从他嘴里听到那几个字不罢休的决心。

魏大勋抿起一边嘴角，手里捏了一块锅包肉送进白敬亭嘴里：“都给你做饭了你说呢？”

白敬亭看着他自己去拿筷子，把嘴里的肉咽下去，似乎连整个人都变得酸酸甜甜的。

“大勋，我要不问你你是不是打算永远都瞒着我？”

“也没有瞒吧，最多只是觉得没有讲的必要。”

“那我今天下午要去对面白厨神那买瓶酒，下午关店清盘。”

魏大勋吃惊：“干嘛这么突然？”

白敬亭似乎来真的，从柜台的小盒子里拿了两张钱就要往外走，走到门口回头说：

“我想听你把以前那些事都告诉我，那些我不知道的事，都跟我说说。”

说完他就走了出去，美洲的阳光洒在他的肩上，被阔叶剪得斑斑驳驳，他衣服上出现明明暗暗的光影，远看仿佛细细碎碎地撒上了水滴，令人联想起东亚海岸那些缠绵的季风雨，可待细细一看，还是不像的，白敬亭穿过街道，走在暖黄色的晴天里。

 

END

===  
其实并没有认真考据，其实挺多细节都不太精细，其实最想知道的是吉林的锅包肉到底是不是甜的（？）。


End file.
